Caulking, insulation and sealant compositions are used to seal joints and other voids and to reinforce framing, tiles, panels, lathing, wall board and other structural assemblies. Foamed application of such compositions from pressurized containers and the like, is highly desirable due primarily to overall ease of application.
Some of the available foamed compositions are not stable and shrink excessively after foamed application to the desired structure. Quite obviously, these products therefore, fail in providing overall sealing or insulating efficacy. Moreover, other foamed products tend to sag or drip after application, thereby leading to failure.
However, existing latex foam technology produces foams with poor cohesive properties and lack of memory, which is the ability to return to the foam's initial shape upon removal of a compressive load. They are easily torn apart and flatten. Additionally existing technology requires the use of nonionic or anionic surfactants to stabilize the foam. This invention uses neither type of surfactant.